


The city spins around

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Neal shows up in Storybrooke right after he gets the postcard.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	The city spins around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is quiet possibly my biggest 'you tried' work and I'm honestly... reluctant to post it but also I'm thinking about making it into a series because WHY NOT. Anyway, I did write it at like 3 AM two nights in a row so it may be a messsss but I hope it's good enough anyway haha.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any *missing letters* my computer is old and the keys have started to be all stuck lately.

She’d known the town wouldn’t be unchanged when she got back; after all, they leave right after the curse had broken _and_ a wraith had been unleashed.

Honestly, she’d expected there to be a lot more going on than David being under a sleeping curse. Within a few hours of there being nothing _really_ new, she accepted it and moved on from the idea that there had to be something wrong.

She’d even gone out to dinner with everyone -- and was actually enjoying it, so far.

At the end of the day, she helps Henry put his coat on as they get ready to go home for the night, shrugging hers on afterward, “Ugh, it’s _cold_ ,” he groans as they open the door, stepping outside.

He cuddles himself close to her the second there’s enough space to do so, “It’s a good thing we live across the street then, huh?” she responds, pulling him closer.

Mary Margaret looks over at them, smiling as she walks with David’s arm around her, “We could turn up the heater when we get home,” she suggests, looking over at Henry to see if he agrees. 

He smiles, trying to speed up without warning, “Woah, kid, slow down. It’s a little icy,” she warns, pulling him back to her gently, “the heater will still be there in three minutes,” she promises, rubbing his back a little.

He nods, looking up and slowing a little in pace, “Who’s that?” he asks, pointing at a person a little bit ahead of them on the sidewalk.

Emma looks up to where he’s pointing and stops completely, “Emma, are you okay?” he asks, stopping along with her, “Who is it?” he asks again, looking up at her.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, at a loss for words for a second, “Uhm, it’s nothing. How about you go with Mary Margaret and David? I’ll be there soon,” she suggests, giving him a bit of a nudge towards them and waiting for them to completely have him to start moving again.

She approaches slowly, looking up and wondering if she should just wait for him to eventually come to her- he would at some point, right? Maybe tomorrow or something. Clearly, he was here for her though, because why else would he be in Storybrooke?

_Why does she really care that he’s in Storybrooke?_

“Emma?” he asks, his voice full of wonder and for a second she forgets that she is _furious_.

“Neal.” 

They stand in silence for a second and she steps forward again, “What are you doing here?” she asks, turning and catching Henry staring out the window to the loft. She shoos at him, motioning to close the curtains, and Neal turns to look.

“I- uh, well, a friend told me you were here, and the curse was broken, and I-” 

She interrupts him mid-sentence, “A _friend?_ ” she asks, ready to just tell him to leave her town because if she doesn’t, she might just have to deal with the assault charge she’d get for decking him.

He nods, looking up at the window Henry was spying out of again, “Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, “Who was that?” he asks, gesturing behind him.

_Damn it._

Well, it’s not like she can just tell him, right? If it was _any_ other kid and _any_ other man as his father, she might be able to, but she’s dealing with quite possibly the most stubborn duo of child and man, and if either of them finds out, she’ll be stuck with Neal in town for forever and-

“Emma,” he urges, clearly growing more anxious by the second. If she was a little nicer, that may be motivation to her, but all it does is make her want to withhold it more.

_Well. Go for it, Swan._

She shrugs, smiling smugly, “I’m not sure why that matters right now. Actually, if I were you, I’d be more concerned with apologizing than getting to know the citizens of my town that you have barged into- _uninvited_ , I might add.”

He seems a little lost for a moment before saying, “Sorry, yeah, uh-” he rubs his hands over his face, “look, I- Emma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to not apologize. I just-” he takes a breath in and she looks at him expectantly, “I was told I have a son here? By that friend I told you about? And I just-”

She takes a sharp breath in, looking him in the eyes, “Who’s the friend?’ she asks.

“August, you know him?” 

She lets the breath out, nodding, “Yeah, he’s a friend,” she mumbles. Where is August, anyway? She hasn’t seen him since… well, before they fell through the portal. 

_He’s supposed to be apologizing, still, she thinks._

“Anyway,” he says, “I’m sorry for everything, Emma. I dunno if you want a story or not, but if you do, I’m willing to share it,” he says, looking her in the eyes.

She smiles a little, and she thinks maybe it’s sincere.

“Now, the kid-” he brings up again, “is he yours?” he asks, glancing back at the house. 

Well, hell, if he’s being _nice_ , it can’t bring too much harm to give him a chance.


End file.
